El jardín es de todos
by Monpoke
Summary: Me estaba rindiendo ...para que me sirve luchar si se que no ganare la pelea. Soy casi un muñeco de trapo ante Dialga y Palkia,tengo que hacer algo para detenerlos ¡Lo que sea! ,el destino de este pueblo cuanta de eso. Debo mantenerlos ocupado,lo se,me costara la vida...pero ¡Este jardín es de todos! ¡Tendran que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieren destruirlo!... -Darkrai. COMPLETO
1. El jardín es de todos

Hola

 **Empece a escribir esto por un reto del "DesxHolders del Prof Oak" ,pero al final no fue como creía y bueno,aun así publico . Me gusto esto lo que escribí (un poco menos de una hora divertida jejeje...lo cual me es raro) y me deje llevar ,por eso lo publico...y que se yo de que mas ...**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokémon**

* * *

Se acabo. No ay esperanza para nadie en este mundo ,sólo yo podía hacerle frente a esos legendarios ,aunque allá sido por un tiempo . Nadie además de mi tiene el poder ,y este lo suficientemente cerca, para hacer algo para detenerlos .

Estoy sin fuerzas ,lo di todo por luchar ,para acabar golpeado;aguante cuanto pude,pero al final acabe así ... estoy triste ,al enterarme de que falle al no poder proteger lo que ella quería,y lo cual yo también mas quiero. Hace décadas este jardín se volvió mi hogar ,donde era bienvenido y aceptado,donde puedo ser yo mismo sin que la gente me tema ...no siempre a sido a si.

"Este jardín es de todos" . Como resuenan esas palabras en mi mente ,como si la hubiera escuchado hace un intenta tan suave la vos de esa niña,como quisiera volverla a ver. Esas palabras vinieron de la única chica la cual no vio mi exterior ,sino mi corazón. ¡No me juzgo por mi aspecto! ¡No me tenia miedo! ¡Ella me quería! ,con el tiempo yo empece a sentir lo mismo por ella...una amistad con alguien ,se me hacia difícil creer eso ,pero paso .

Creía que nadie me iba a querer ...siempre me vieron como alguien malo ,el cual solo le da pesadillas a la gente y pokèmon ,me arte de que piensan eso de mi ¡Sin razón alguna!. Por eso le di una razón para que si me tengan miedo y me odian,no abra sido mi mejor idea,pero por eso logre conocer este lugar . Después ,cuando mas lo necesitaba, ella llego. Se acerco con un poco de miedo a mi ,lo mas cerca que un humano a llegado,y me toco ,me hablo . Podía ver su temblar al paso que se me acercaba a mi ,aun con miedo se preocupo ...por mi.

Aunque aya sido solo una persona, me cambio la vida, mi corazón.

Después de aquel día decidí cambiar ,mi visión del mundo había cambiado a otra ,no asustar;no se lo merecían y ni mostrarme ,solo observando;desde los edificios mas altos dejando ver solo mi sombra . No tenia razón para odiar a todos,sólo por que algunos piensan mal de mi,no todos tienen el mismo pensamiento.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo voy a ceder! . E tenido muchos momentos en este jardín...Alice gracias por creer en mi ,por ayudarme,no tenerme miedo y por creer que soy un buen pokémon . Tal vez yo ya no pueda disfrutar mas de estos jardines ,pero los otros si lo aran ¡Los voy a salvar! ¡Y al pueblo también!. Daré mi vida,para que otros también puedan vivir, y reír ...que no piensen mas de mi como un mal pokémon ,para que aprender esa lección ,no ay que juzgar por el aspecto.

No quiero olvidar ,no e pasado un poco mas de un siglo en este jardín,aun así sigue siendo el lugar donde mas tiempo me e quedado y llegado a considerar mi hogar. Que no solo el jardín sino también el pueblo se perderá en otra dimensión, seria como decir que perderé los recuerdos de este lugar. No permitiré eso .

Me levantare, soy el único que puede hacer algo ¡Y estoy tirado en este lago! ¡Al borde de rendirse!.

A pesar de estar muy herido ,ignore por completo ese dolor y empece a tomar altura asta salir del lago .El dolor que siento en este momento ,no se comparara a lo que sentiré en el corazón al a ver fracaso. Tome vuelo a toda velocidad ,asía los dos pokémon legendarios, que con el siguiente choque de poderes de esos dos pondrán fin a este pueblo...¡No! ¡Si puedo evitarlo!

"¡Deténganse!" Grite ,siendo eso lo ultimo que podría decir,sin importarme que mi vida podría terminar ,este es el destino que elegí,morir para salvar. Les daré tiempo a esos humanos para que puedan calmar a los legendarios . Los frenare, no podría ser el tiempo suficiente ...solo espero que sea el necesario .

Cuando los vi por primera ves quería rendirme,seré también un legendario,pero mis poderes no celes compara al de ellos;muchos menos cuando es una pelea contra los dos. Cuando vi a Palkia dude por un tiempo si debía a ser algo,sabia que estaba débil...igual no me anime a atacarlo ,todo lo que hice fue mantener a esos pokémon y humanos lejos del lugar,aunque estos quisieran atacarme y creyeran que yo era el malo.

Mi demore mucho en acercarme a Palkia, tuve que alejar a todos humano y pokemon posibles de esta batalla no quería que salieran lastimados. Cuando ta estaba listo,y con el coraje de pelear, fui tras el. Ya era muy tarde,para peor después se unió Dialga a la pelea.

Esos dos son mi miedo,miedo el cual me aria retroceder y dejar que se peleen uno al otro,yo sin estorbar y huyendo del lugar,queriendo poner mi vida a salvo . Eso no seria lo correcto ,tengo un jardín que cuidar Sigo ,lucho,me levanto,persisto ,me entrego a la muerte ...

¡Por Alice!...

Gracias

...

* * *

 **Aqui quizás una pregunta que se tienen:**

 **¿Por que tanta mención de Álice? Esta claro ,ella fue la primera persona que no le vio como algo malo ,en la película se muestra cada tanto que no la a olvidado .**

 **¿Que onda con el resumen(o como se diga en ingles)? Bueno,no soy bueno en haciéndolos jajaja**

 **¿Mala ortografia? Voy aprendiendo ,no me maten ...al menos progreso y trato de hacer lo mejor .**

 **¿Revisaste esto antes de publicar? Siiii lo hice,como e dicho arriba lo escribi en menos de una hora,pero lo e revisado como ciete veces .**

 **¿Que onda con esto de las preguntas? ...no se ...**

 **Si se si se me escarparon algunas cosas ,se me borro mucho de lo que tenia y bueno ejeje,soy así . Chau y buena suerte**

 **información 16/06/2016** **: Bueno al parecer tres personas quieren una continuación y celas voy a dar ...no se cuanto ,pero lo are -**


	2. Sacrifico

**Comienzo de escritura : 17/06/2016**

 **Gracias a Eeryhiam por el favorito**

 **Bueno,esta es la segunda de tres partes de lo que se suponía iba a ser un one-shot. Lamento si ven mi narrativa mas recaída comparada con el capitulo anterior,es que ..,no se ,como que se me vuelven a ir la ganas de escribir. Antes tarde dos meses en recuperarme y por eso pido que no vuelva a pasar .**

 **No se, esto me pasa así como así y no es por ninguna razón emocionan ,solo me pasa .**

 **Lo escribí esta mañana y desde entonces estaba bien,primero escribo el capitulo y después lo mejoro . Osea esto es solo el escrito no la mejora, asi que espero su comprecion .**

 **Eeryhyam : Gracias por la palabras de aliento ante la historia y las de destrozo por la ortografía...na mentira no me destrozo lo que dijiste de la ortografía ejejej**

 **hugo17yvm: Aqui esta ...**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon ,**

* * *

Me canse no puedo mas ,hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. No quiero abrir los ojos por el temor de lo que pasara ahora,lo que esta predestinado. Los legendarios empezaba a ser libres de la burbuja que e creado para frenar,y absorber,sus ataque todo lo posible,no e ni podido durar diez minutos.

Ya estando libres de mi burbuja ,que los tenia pricionero, Dialga y Palkia sin perder tiempo empiezan a recargar nuevamente sus ataques.

Esta vez no podre hacer nada al respecto, el fin estaba claro esta vez ,o seria así ...si no me encontrara e el punto de choque de sus ataques. Este es el sacrificio que are...

Los ataques habian chocado contra mi ,al ser yo el punto de choque le habiado dado un tirmpo mas de vida al pueblo terminando con la mia . El dolor,deveria estar gritanto por lo que tendria que estar sintiendo...pero no siento nada ,no quiero hacer nada . Salgo volando ,en contra de mi voluntad , hacia arriba .Saliendo del humo que a formado esos dos poderes al colicionar contra mi.

No nesesito habrir los ojos para saber lo que me pasara. Mi cuerpo, de abajo para arriba , se va desapareciendo ...empezando a ser transportado a otra dimension. Sabia el que no iba a morir ,si no a alegarme a una distancia considerable del pueblo ,donde soy feliz . Mi condena al salvar ,el jardín, y al pueblo es vagar irme de aqui a la fuerza ...como ellos querían desde un principio, a su suerte me decidí con quedarme esta este momento.

Lo que e tenido que hacer para que vean como alguien bueno : luche por ellos en esta pelea ,los e defendido del fuego cruzado, y ahora tendré que dejar mi que ellos puedan conseguir la suya.

Una persona abrio los candados que los demas me pusieron sobre mi corazon en confiar en mi . Espero a ver llegado hacer lo mismo ,justo ahora , con los de este pueblo para que vean ,y aprendan, que no esta demás abrirle el corazón a un desconocido .

Ya es la hora ,espero que puedan calmarlos y mi sacrificio no aya sido en vano. Es lo que e decidido y no estoy triste por eso ,no creia que tendria que sacrificarme ,es lo que menos queria hacer.

Asta pronto

* * *

 **No se pierdan la siguiente parte...si es que la escribo . chau y buena suerte**


	3. Infinito

**Comienzo de escritura : 19/06/2016**

 **Gracias a hugo17yvm por el favorito**

 **Hugo17yvm : Eso abra que verlo ...**

 **Guest: Ve la pelicula que se explica todo (el desafio de darkrai),pero veela si quiere ,solo sugiero**

 **Aqui esta el final ,un poco diferente comparado con el primero y el segundo. E tenido que a ser algo que no hago muy seguido al escribir,es una decicion de palabras que se me complica tanto al narrar ajaja**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon .**

* * *

...

Flotar al borde de la inconsciencia, en el frío espacio infinito, siendo lo único que tenia alrededor eran lo escombros del pueblo que flotaban a mi lado. Ya empezando ser desconocido el donde me dirigía, o si estaré bien aquí ;en estos momento,y quizás por todo eternidad ,no me importa nada de eso .

Hice lo que tenia que hacer por el pueblo y las personas que habitan en el, aunque me aya separado de lo que mas quería. Probablemente soy un héroe caído del que nadie se acordara, no buscaba reconocimiento ,no quiero alagos...sólo quiero que los del pueblo me vean como alguien bueno. Sonara poco lo que pido, pero, ese deseo mio no sea cumplido nunca. Solo una pequeñena sifra de personas, vieron la vodanda que ay en mi, aun siendo pocos me hizo feliz.

Si ,quería que vean como alguien bueno , o de confianza , espero que ya estén dudando de las cosas que pensaron de mi. Pero ,no creo que aya sido la manera de que vean mi bondad e tenido que defenderlos,les e tenido que desmostar que era alguien bueno... en vez de que lo vean por si mismos , en cualquier día normal. No creo que aun después de lo que e echo me vean como un buen pokemon ,pocos fueron los que vieron como lo defendían ,los demás sólo estaban corriendo sin mirar lo que sucedía en aquella pelea ,en la cual estaba inmoluclado . Primero tendrían que salvarse, antes de empezar a pensar quien habrá sido el que los ayudo ...

A lo lejos, y cada vez mas serca, escuchaba una canción.

¿Que es esa mucica? No podrá ser ,es la melodía. Esa hermosa canción la cual es tocada con una hoja, es la cosa mas bella que e oído, esa melodía tiene un sonido el cual tranquiliza a todo pokemon que la escuche , y yo no era la ececion , La primera vez que la e oído fue cuando conocí a Alice , me la había tocado para hacerme sentir mejor. Ahora no me siento solo en este lugar, que me recuerda a mi hogar.

Abro lentamente los ojos y empiezo a tomar ,lentamente, control de mi vuelo. La melodía viene de algún lado ,podría estar a años luz de la tierra ,aun así la escucho. A ser sonar esa música es el plan que tenian los humanos para tranquilizar a Dialga y a Palkia ,eso significa que lo lograron .Pero ¿Por que puedo escucharla?.

"Los as echo bien, siempre e creído en ti como alguien bueno" . Me pongo en alerta rápidamenta, mirando a todos lados, al escuchar una vos ,en este lugar vació. "No te pongas así...¿Acaso no reconoces mi vos? . Es la vos de lo que aparenta ser de una anciana la que escucho, pero, habla con tal delicadeza y dulzura en su tono, que me hace pensar ¿Acaso cera?.

"¿A-Alice?" . No podría ser ella ,ella a muerto años atrás. Aun así ,aunque fuera ella ¿Que hace aquí?¿Por que puedo escuchar su vos? .

"Se que de seguro esto te es estraño para ti". Si... ella es . " Pero en esta dimensión el que este aquí es posible,gracias a tus recuerdos y el gran amor que as sentido hacia mi,soy capas de hablar te en este momento" .

No se si dudar de lo que escucho, y que todo es una ilución o que si e muerto en esa pelea . La escucho tan de cerca ,pero no ay nada mas que los escombros del pueblo en este lugar , como puede ser que este tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos .

"Darkrai...yo solo quiero aprovechar este corto momento para agradecerte de a ver salvado a mi nieta de caer de esa montaña, gracias a ti ella es la joven cita que e querido que fuera" . Si, yo la salve de su posible muerte , pero la e salvado porque yo havia estado viviendo en el jardín, en el que ella me permitió la entrada.

"Yo ..." Decía con mi vos oscura de siempre ,con la pequeña diferencia de notandoce algo de alegría al hablar . " ...también quiero darte las gracias por aberme querido cuando nadie mas lo había echo". Se que ella sabe que estoy muy agradecido por eso ,pero nunca e tenido la oportunidad de decírselo cuando aun estaba viva .

"Lo se ...al final ese jardín es de todos...asta luego amigo mio". Empece a sentir un suave tacto de mis lados del cuerpo ,como si fuera un tierno abrazo lo que siento.

"Adiós ,amiga". Era su espíritu el que me estaba abrazando ,tal vez no pueda tocarla ,pero no por eso quiere decir que no deba abrazarla . La empiezo a abrazar también, sientiendo como soy capas de tocar algo con mis brazos , aprovecho siendo este el ultimo contacto que tendremos los dos ...no lo pienso olvidar .

Una inmensa luz blanca empezó rodearme a mi y a todos los escombros flotando que había a mi alrededor. Al parece, es hora de volver a casa ...

FIN

* * *

 **Como habran notado se repiten varias cosas que se dijo en los capitulos anteriores,es que en realidad su deseo mas grande era ese "Que no le vean como alguien malo",por eso lo repite mucho .** **Bueno ,demoles un final feliz ...gracias por leer ,chau y buena suerte**


End file.
